A ghostly valentines
by The Iron Wolf
Summary: Danny hates Valentines day, ut he's not the only one. this is the story of how Danny and Ember spent their Valentines day togeather when the piss off The Ghodt Writer.


It was valentines day in amity park, and young Danny Fenton and friend's were at the mall.

"Ah valentines day" Tucker said.

"Ya, it stinks" Danny said with a huge frown on his face.

"What's with you man?" Tucker asked. "I haven't seen you this angry since Christmas".

"Well I'll give you a hint. It's orange blue and red all over".

Sam and Tucker taught for a moment till Danny sighed and pointed to a stage that had his parent's on it with mega phones.

"Cupid is real!" Laddie screamed.

"No he Isn't !" Jack screamed.

"THAT'S I'T!" Danny screamed.

"If you guy's need me I'll be in the ghost zone. Blowing off steam" Danny said while lifting up a bag full of valentines stuff.

Meanwhile, in the ghost zone, Ember McClain was floating slowly through the infinite realms while crying into her hand's.

'That bastard, how could he break up with me on valentines day' Ember thought.

Mean while somewhere else in the ghost zone, the ghost writer was writing something.

"And it's done!" he excitedly said as he raised a piece of paper.

"My first valentines book is complete" he said while putting the piece of paper into a stack of paper and closing the cover that read 'a ghostly valentines'.

He picked the book up and smiled.

Mean while somewhere else in the ghost zone ,Danny was shooting the stuff he brought into the ghost zone with ecto blasts.

"Every year, cupid, no cupid,cupid,no cupid. AND IV'E HAD IT!" he yelled as he threw half the bag out into the air and let out a ghostly whale.

Mean while Ember was flying away at high speed's then she ran into Danny's attack.

She flew onto a floating rock and fell on her ass.

"Ember!" Danny screamed. He flew over to her to see if she was alright.

He landed right beside her and asked her, "Ember, are you right?"

she didn't answer because she had her head berried into her knees and she was crying her eye's out.

"Ah Ember, are you OK?" Danny asked.

She shook her head.

"Did I do something?" he asked.

She shook her head again.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Why would you care?" Ember asked.

"Because I'm worried about you" Danny said.

She sighed and explained her situation over the course of the next few minuet's.

"Wow, and i thought i had a crappy valentines day" Danny said.

"He didn't even get me rose's" she said as she started to cry again.

Danny put his hand on her shoulder and she threw herself into his arm's.

She cried into his shoulder while he soothingly rubbed her back while he whispered into her ear's, "Shh shh shh, it's OK, I'm here".

This seamed to calm her down.

After many minuet's of this Danny asked, "Hey, you want to shoot some valentines stuff with me?".

"PULL!" Ember yelled.

Danny reached into his bag and pulled out a box of candies and threw it into the air and Ember blasted it with an ecto blast.

"Fell better?" Danny asked.

"Much" She replied. "Thanks, baby pop" she said, then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Shale we finish this crap off and go get a burger?" Danny asked.

She grabbed the bag out of Danny's hand and threw the stuff into the air and they both let out many ecto blasts.

A striae doll flew towards the ghost writer's library. Has he was coming out with his book and a smile on his face, the doll fell onto his book, and an ecto blast hit the doll on the book and the book burst into flame's.

Danny and Ember flew over to him and Ember said "Ops, sorry man, it was an accident".

"Ops, ops, do you know what you've done, you've destroyed me greatest work" the ghost writer said.

A piece of paper flew down and Ember caught it and read. "A ghostly valentines, we destroyed a valentines book. Awesome".

"WHAT!" Ghost writer said.

"Dude, I've had my heart ripped out today" Ember said. " And my parent's wost stop fighting" Danny said.

"WERE SO SICK OF THIS STUPID HOLADAY!" they both yelled.

"Scornful children. Scrooge like entities" Ghost writer.

He started to float high into the air, his eyes glowed purple, and he started to spin, until his hand's were glowing and a huge key board appeared out of now where.

"Danny phantom, i thought you learned your lesson last time. But i guess I was wrong. Would you like rhyming or non-rhyming?", ghost writer asked.

"Non-rhyming please"Danny said.

"Danny, what is this guy talking about?" Confused Ember asked.

"I'll show you",ghost writer said.

He slammed his finger's onto the keyboard and a purple blast hit the frightened ember, then the board looking Danny.

"On valentines day in Amity park. Almost all were happy, but some soul's were dark.

"Young Danny and ember hate this holiday. They hated it a lot, and that's why I've inserted the two in this plot.

Danny and friend's where at the mall (Again) and Danny still had his bag of stuff.

Danny looked into the sky roof to see the ghost writer's face with a grin on it.

"Hey, you said that you wouldn't make me rhyme", Danny yelled at the sky.

"And I won't", the ghost writer told the guy.

"you don't have to rhyme, but that's how I work", the ghostly face said.

"Once again I'll leave you your freedom,so you can suffer and lurk", he said to Danny.

" As for your little friend, Ember" he said while looking to the left to see Ember destroying the mall with her guitar.

"You might want to defend her", he pointed to over to ember to see that she was being shot at by the Fenton's.

"EMBER!"' Danny yelled to the girl.

Danny ran behind a tree and a white flash appeared and flew Danny phantom in the air.

He flew right into her and they went for a whorl.

They phased through a wall, to the back for the mall, where Danny was holding her to try to stop her from trying to maul the whole mall.

"LET. DIPSTICK!" the rock diva told.

"Only if you'll stop", the ghost boy sold

She shook her body trying to get free, but after a while Danny started to see that Ember's make up was starting to run, and that today she was not having fun.

"Ember, what's...what's wrong?" he said trying to say as he let her go, but when he did her knees gave way.

He caught her out of mid air.

She had some in her face so he brushed away her hair.

"My..my..my boyfriend broke up with...with me to...today" She cried.

Danny rubbed her back soothingly until she stopped crying. That said that she was satisfied.

They were still locked into each others arm's He tried to say something, but his cell started to ring.

They both heard a familiar voice starting to sing.

Ember looked at Danny at the sound of the tone.

Danny phantom had her song, RemEmber on his phone.

"Err, it's not what it look's like", Danny lip's felt dry so he gave them a lick.

"Oh really, well it look's like you like my song, ya dipstick".

"I judge music by the song itself, not the writer" Danny said.

"so, you wanna go get a burger?" Ember asked, Danny took Ember's hand and they fled.

The two ghost spent the whole day together.

It was a day that the two would remember forever.

Danny took Ember to the nasty burger, then to a movie, the the pier where he won her a stuffed bear that had the same pasty skin as ember.

After that the two took a walk on the beach while holding hand's.

They sat down on Danny's jacket and watched the ocean under the moon light.

"So, how, ya feeling ?" Danny asked.

"Better, Thanks dip...", she stopped her self. "Danny".

He put his arm around her waist and said" No problem" Danny said.

She put her head on his shoulder and they stared at the ocean together.

Later Danny brought ember back to her lair in the ghost zone.

"I had a fun time today" Ember said.

"Ya, me to. Same time next year?" Danny asked.

'next year' she taught.

"You know Danny, next years a long way's away. Maybe we could do this next Friday?" Ember asked.

"Ember, are you asking me out?" Danny asked.

"Maybe" she said as she twisted her body left and right. "If i was, what would you say".

"This" Danny said as he leaned closer and kissed Ember right smack on the lips.

Ember lost all feeling in her legs and almost fell but Danny caught her with one of his arm's, they were still kissing when all of this happened.

They broke apart after several seconds and Danny said "Does that answer your question?".

Ember was to stunned from the kiss that all she could manage was "WA".

She stumbled into her house and closed the door leaving Danny alone on her step's.

"now, To finish something" Danny said, as hey started to fly.

Mean while in the ghost writer's library, he was reading a book when Danny came In.

The ghost writer looked up from his book and asked, "Danny Phantom, What brings you here?".

"I've come to put a stop to your little story" Danny said.

"Well that won't be necessary because it's all ready done", Ghost writer said.

He got up from his chair and walked over to the book shelf and picked out a book and tossed it to Danny.

Danny looked at the cover and read out loud " A ghostly valentine 2".

"Yes, after a while, the story was writing it self, all the stuff that happened today, was all you two, take a look", He said a he pointed to the book.

Danny opened the book a flipped through the page's and saw all the stuff that happened today.

The mall, the movie's, the beach. Every thing.

"So, that really happened?" Danny asked.

"Yes, and so did Ember asking you out" Ghost writer said.

Danny blushed as he read the next part, which was Danny and Ember kissing.

He closed the book and handed it back to ghost writer.

"see Danny, I'm not totally evil, I just helped you two realize your feeling's for each other, and understand that valentines day is a day for love. Not hate and despair. Now go away" He said.

Danny did what he was told, he returned the book, then left.

"He's one hell of a writer, I'll give him that.

The End.

Sorry this is up now, I wrote it a month ago and never finished it.


End file.
